


Revelation

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [23]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Dry Humping, F/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help Oswald after Arkham (never met before). Later you try to seduce him but he is scared, so you shows him porn to turn him on. </p>
<p>Kink challenge: On the sofa + Dry humping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

The raven haired man sitting on your couch were clean now, free from the feathers that someone so cruelly had covered him in. His clothes had to be thrown away, there wasn’t a washing machine in the world that could get rid of all that mess. So now he had one of your sweatpants on him and a black t-shirt that had been left behind by an old boyfriend.  
Oswald Cobblepot. That was his name. He had told you that when you found him sitting on the filthy cobblestones in one of the dark alleys of Gotham city. And he had smiled at you when he explained what happened to him, said that they actually wanted to kill him and that he could consider himself lucky. Staring at him in disbelief, you couldn`t believe that someone could be that nice and you found his smile to be very eerie, how could he smile when someone had degraded him like that? Didn’t he have a single angry fibre in his body? 

The moment he said his name, you knew who he was. Everyone in Gotham knew who he was, unless you had been living under a rock. This was the Penguin, the former King of Gotham, the man who had killed the mayor, Theo Galavan. And yet you hadn’t been afraid, that wasn`t part of your nature. Neither had you asked how he got out of Arkham, if he had escaped or was released. You just helped him up on his feet and took him home.

When you entered your apartment, you had immediately drawn him a bath and he had been awkwardly standing in your living room fumbling with that beanie in his hand. As you had shown him to the bathroom, he undressed quickly, eager to get his body clean again. A blush flushed your cheeks when Oswald unseemly unshyly discarded his clothes and stood naked before you with a cheerful smile. His manner reminded you of that of a child, it was like he wasn`t aware of his own body and didn`t care if anyone saw him naked. Oswald almost jumped into the bath and started blowing away all the bubbles that filled the bathtub to the rim. A smile couldn`t help but to ghost over your lips when you watched his childish behaviour and you shook your head as you left the bathroom to fetch him some new clothes.

***********

Thinking about it now, you really didn`t know what compelled you to help this man you didn`t even know, a former crime lord and a murderer. There was just something there, underneath the surface, locked inside his mind that pulled you in. All you wanted was to see the man he once was, to see the power he once possessed. You had always relished in the taste of dark and powerful men, men who could easily dominate and manipulate everyone around them. And you knew that this former crime lord had been one of those men. But now he had been turned into something else, something different, something unnatural and you wanted to draw the real him out of its hiding place.  
Carefully your eyes gazed over at him as you were making some tea. That smile was still there and you shuddered. It looked fake somehow, like it didn’t reach into his soul. Almost if someone had hypnotized him and ordered him to smile all the time. And the way he ended every sentence with a “Yes miss” or “No miss” or “Thank you miss” started to irritate you.

“Here you go Oswald,” you said with a smile and put down the cup on the table. 

“Thank you miss.” Oswald said with a smile and those blue-green eyes sparkled as he looked at you.

Somehow it was impossible for you to not smile back at him. Even though it might be a fake smile, it was the cutest smile ever. He looked so innocent, like a little puppy discovering the world for the first time. It made your body ache for him, made you want to help him discover all the wonderful pleasures in life.

“I told you my name is _____. Please call me that,” you said irritated. Oswald smiled back at you again.

“Yes miss.”

You sighed as you sat down next to Oswald and drank your tea. Gazing over at him, you examined his features. He was…handsome in your eyes. Maybe not in a traditional way, but in a weird unusual way. His beak-like nose stood out, defined his features and you thought it fitted his face perfectly. And the freckles that covered it and spread across his cheeks made him look even cuter. Your gaze wandered up to his eyes. You had only known this guy for a couple of hours but already you found yourself lost when you looked into those bright eyes. It was like when you looked into them you saw past that plastered smile and gazed straight into his soul. And what a dark delicious soul it was.  
You decided right then and there that you wanted him, the real him. Not this fake shell that sat here and smiled so politely at you. No, you wanted his real self, the one you knew could run an entire city and command people to do his bidding. And you knew the perfect way to pull him out.

Putting down your tea cup, you turned to him and smiled before your hand slid up his thigh and Oswald stared wide-eyed at it as you moved closer to his crotch.

“W-what are you doing? “ he whispered with panic in his voice.

You looked sultry at him and bit your lip, “I want you Oswald, I want you to fuck me.”

Your hand where just below his cock now and you felt him shiver under your touch. You could clearly see the bulge in his pants and you smirked. Oswald gasped and shoved away your hand. Frowning you looked up at him.

“P-please don’t. I-I don’t want to…do that,” he breathed with flushed cheeks. With a smug grin you placed your hand on his thigh again.

“Funny…because your body seems to want it…” you teased before you looked sternly at him, “Besides I wasn’t asking,” you said firmly and met Oswald’s fluttering eyes. Slowly your hand slid up his thigh again and this time you cupped his bulge and squeezed hard. Oswald inhaled quickly and shoved away your hand again.

“No! I really don’t want to,” he yelped. But you were resistant and put back your hand. Swiftly Oswald grabbed your wrist and yanked it away, his fingers wrapped around tight and firm. Looking up at him, you could see a little spark in his eyes, a glimpse off his former self and you smirked.

“Fine, let’s watch some TV then,” you said calmly and wriggled your wrist.

Surprised Oswald looked at you and let go of your arm. Cautiously he gazed at you as you turned on the TV. _How come you gave up so easily?_ he wondered and secretly he wanted you to continue. He wanted nothing more than to feel your warm skin against his but he felt scared and he didn’t even know why. Why was he scared of feeling something wonderful and pleasurable?

Oswald was brought back from his thoughts by the sounds of moans and grunts. His eyes darted over at the TV and they widened in shock. His cock twitched at the display on the screen and he inhaled sharply. There was a man and a woman naked together…the woman were on her knees and the man…had his cock in her mouth and thrusted hard as he held her head in a firm grip. Oswald gazed over at you and saw a little smirk in the corner of your lips as you kept looking at the TV.

Even though you didn’t look at him you could feel his arousal as the air between you thickened and you felt his eyes on you. You turned your head to look at him but he quickly looked away and his eyes landed on the TV again. Oswald eyes flickered, he didn’t know where to look, he couldn’t look at you and not on the TV. To his dismay he felt his cheeks burn and cock throb at the loud, sloppy sounds from the guy fucking the woman’s face. Oswald closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds…the filthy disgusting sounds…the filthy…sweet…delicious sounds…

Looking over at Oswald one more time, you watched his closed eyes and his tongue that darted out to lick the corner of his mouth. It was the most erotic, arousing sight you had ever seen and it spurred you on the pursue your plan. In an instant you were on top of him, straddled his lap and Oswald’s eyes fluttered open. His dark dilated eyes looked into yours and you smirked as you started grinding against his clothed erection.

“W-what are you….” Oswald’s body was trembling underneath you, “ P-please…I can’t…“

“Shut up! Did I say you could speak you wimp!” you yelled and grabbed his jaw harshly. Oswald stared at you with startled eyes and swallowed hard. When had you shifted your behaviour and become so…dominating? It had happened so fast he didn’t even have the time to register it.

“I-I am sorry…I…” he stuttered and you rolled your eyes as you let go of his jaw.

“Just watch the damn porn” you ordered.

“I-I can’t…” he said once more and you snapped your eyes at him.

“What the fuck did you just say?

“I…I…” Oswald’s eyes fluttered and his face flushed as he tried to speak.

“Don’t ever disobey me again, wimp,” you gritted, “Or I have to punish you, my little Penguin.

As you uttered his nickname, you could clearly see that little spark in his eyes again. It was just for a brief moment but it was there, like a lingering flame that couldn’t be extinguished. Then it was gone again, hidden away in his mind.

“I am s-sorry miss. Please don’t punish me,” he whispered and you chuckled. Oh, how easily he submitted to your words.

“I won’t as long as you do what I say.”

Oswald nodded rapidly, “Yes miss. I will.” His husky voice reviled his arousal and you leaned in to his ear.

“Good Penguin. Now watch the TV until I tell you to stop.” you whispered in his ear.

Oswald’s eyes darted over to the TV again where the man were busy fucking the woman from behind. Oswald watched in amazement as the guys cock buried itself deep inside the woman’s wet, slippery pussy only to pull out completely in the next moment. He slammed repeatedly into the woman who moaned loudly and cried out curses. Oswald`s body heated up, blood burning like a furnace and scorching his skin until it was nothing left but blazing flames. Oswald tried to fill his lungs with cold, fresh air but the only thing left in this room was the thickening scent of sexual arousal. All he could do was inhale in huffed breaths and gasps as an attempt to keep those arousing smells out of his veins.  
Watching Oswald’s face, you noticed his darkened eyes and parting lips as he breathed rapidly. Feeling his body was ready for a much needed contact, you started grinding against his erection again and this time he didn’t protest, he just kept staring at the screen with ragged breaths. Soon you felt his narrow hips move against yours and his hard cock pressed onto your aching pussy. Gasping you grinded harder, rubbed your clit on his hardness and Oswald grunted as he grabbed your hips, dug his fingernails into your smooth skin underneath the blouse, his eyes still fixating on the screen.

“Oz…look at me,” you breathed. Oswald teared his eyes away from the screen and looked up into yours, his face all flustered with sweat glistening on his forehead. Tilting your head backwards, you gyrated harder and faster, rolled your hips and moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck!…I am coming Oz…,” you cried out your pleasure as your pussy contracted over and over, your body twitched as you convulsed against his crotch.

Oswald stared at your blissful orgasmic face when you came and at your body rocking violently at the force of your climax. He could feel something stir inside him, inside his mind. Something that wanted out to take part of this pleasurable sensation. Something dark and wicked. As he thrusted his hips vigorously up against you, his eyes changed, turned into a darker and crazier gaze and he came just seconds after you, shot his hot fluids inside his boxers with a few erratic thrusts.

As your body slowly calmed down, you looked down at Oswald and met the eyes of a completely different man. His eyes were darker, crazier and stared wildly at you.

“My my, what a naughty little dove you are,” he husked and smirked, your eyes widened seeing his wicked grin and hearing the change of tone in his voice.

“So badly you have behaved tonight. You thought you could order me around…dominate me and not get punished?” he chuckled before he grasped your jaw tightly and pulled you in to him.

“Oh so wrong you were my dear,” he whispered in your ear.

You whimpered at Oswald’s hard grip but at the same time you felt the return of that sweet pleasurable ache in your pussy. This was exactly what you had hoped for, what you wanted with your plan to seduce him. Your dominating and taunting behaviour had all been for one thing. To draw out Oswald’s dark, wicked and dominating side to the surface. You had been right, it had been locked inside him, ready to come out and you had succeeded.

“Now my little dove…take off your clothes and bend over my lap. I am afraid this kind of behaviour can’t go unpunished,” he spitted and released his grip on you.

You smiled at him wickedly and purred, “Yes My King.”


End file.
